Golden Lightning
by Shadowpheniox123
Summary: Thor and Loki both are transferring into the Hero department at U.A. There they will met Class 1A and 1B. When Loki meat Netsuke feelings start to surge between the two. How with the two pro hero candidates deal with their feelings.


**This is a request story for FeralG3. Thanks for the awesome story idea.**

**The OC is named Kirin Netsuke. Her quirk is Midas Touch. Anything inanimate object she touches turns into gold and can be manipulated into any shape. Now that is cleared up let's begin.**

The girls of Class 1A were having a sleepover discussing the news about 2 new transfer students coming into the Hero department.

"I hope they are cute." Ashido fantasied about a cute muscular guy sweeping her off her feet. Hagakure giggled at this and stated, "I hope it is a super-hot hunk." Hagakure stated. "I think Ojiro would be jealous of that." Asui pointed out. "Trust me, I was just kidding no one comes between me and my tail man." Hagakure defended herself.

The rest of the girls giggled. "What about you Netsuke?" Uraraka asked. Netsuke froze a second before responding. "I do hope he is attractive and kind." Netsuke poked both her fingers in a shy manner. "Come on, there has to be more to it than that." Uraraka encouraged Netsuke.

"Well, Ummm…" Netsuke jut blush refusing to say more. This was a common occurrence for Netsuke to do when she is in the spotlight. Uraraka tried to break her out of her shell more. However, it would take more than that to break her out.

"Come on seriously you can't always be shy. You need to get more confidence." Ashido declared. Netsuke just nodded her head a bit. "I know what we should do. We should get you a boyfriend." Yaoyarozu stated.

This earned the approval from everyone except Netsuke. "I'm not so sure about that." Netsuke tried to intervene. "Come on it will be great. The two new students will be head over heels for you after we are done with you." Ashido stated.

Netsuke couldn't lie and saw that she didn't like the idea of having a boyfriend. It was always appealing to her. Asui had Tokoyami, Uraraka had Midoriya, Hagakure had Ojiro, and Ashido is working on Kirishima.

"Ummm… Are you sure I can do something like this. I mean what if he is a jerk or something like that?" Netsuke protested. "We will make sure he is a good match for you." Jiro stated after a few minutes of silence.

**Meanwhile on an airplane.**

Thor was relaxing in his seat coming from the United States. "Hey Loki, I'm excited to be going to U.A. are you?" Thor can be a bit over excited from time to time. "Yeah, Thor it is exciting. Can you be quiet I need to sleep. Time zones are a bitch." Loki scrounged around for a neck pillow to go to sleep.

Loki and Thor both are extremely powerful beings. They both can lift up to 50 tons without the usage of their quirks. Thor's quirk is Lighting bolt. As the name implies, he can control lighting by manipulating the nerves in his body to create large bolt of lightning. He can also use clouds to make lightning with is less energy consuming. They down side to his quirk is that he can paralyze himself if he uses it too much. He always uses a hammer to help transmit his lighting better.

Loki's quirk is called Sorcery. Loki can learn spells that have already been created by his predecessors. He only knows 3 spells Energy beam, shapeshift, and durability. He still is trying to create his own spells, but it can take years to learn new spells. Energy conservation is another factor to Loki' effectiveness. He runs like a rechargeable battery. Once he runs out of juice he is immobilized until he can recharge. The way he recharges is through any form of shocks. Which is beneficial since Thor is always around.

They both are the best the U.S.A. has to offer. Which gave them an opportunity to go into U.A. to become pro heroes.

Thor is excited to see the new people in his new school. He hopes to meet a nice person.

However, Thor and Netsuke's lives are about to change.

**Decided to make a short interlude before actually getting into the story. Also thanks again FeralG3 for the story idea.**


End file.
